Batterangs and Arrows
by MidnightOricleFox
Summary: For the second time in Kagome's life, her world has been turned upside down. Staying with her godfather until her father gets things sorted out, she is on a quest to find the person who stole something important from her shrine. Rated M just incase.
1. Prologue

Dislcamer: I do not own Batman Beyond OR Inuyasha.

AN: This story as a whole is gonna be darker than the others, so just to be safe it's rated M. And updates are going to be slow with the chapters, same goes with the other stories. Taking care of a baby is harder than it looks, and finals are coming up (looks to partner in crime) Good luck with those!

* * *

Blue eyes stared up the stairs, lips setting into a small frown at the darkened, ominous sky above her. The feeling of an oncoming, nasty storm overwhelmed her. Thunder and lightning roared loudly.

The uneasy feeling in her stomach worsened. _'Something's not right here...'_

A young woman about the age of seventeen started jogging up the steps to her family's shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Blue-black hair was cut short in a bob, practical for fighting demons after a certain artifact she protected: the jewel of four souls.

Years ago her father had left her family, to protect them from his enemies.

Ironically, he didn't expect his daughter to fall down the well in the back of his secret wife's family shrine, into a time that was 539 years in the past...

Which just happened to be filled with blood thirsty, power hungry demons of any and all kinds of varieties...all of which had set their sights on the little treasure she was just _so lucky_ to be born with...

The quest for the jewel was over though, and now she was finally getting her grades back up to where she wanted them to be.

Unfortunately, today was different - something in her gut had told her to leave school and come home early. The uncomfortable feeling bubbled, nipping at her, telling her that something evil, something _horrible_ was going to happen...

Halfway up the stairs, a small, two-tailed cat ran down to greet her.

Both worry and confusion entered the myriad of emotions at the sight of the harried feline, tails twitching sporadically as red eyes bored into her intensely. "Kirara, what's wrong?" The little kitten like creature turned and ran back up the stairs, sharp blue eyes widening as they followed.

There was smoke - and a lot of it...

Gut clenching panic succumbed her as she ran up the rest of the stairs and found several of the buildings on fire; including her home and the private shrine that housed an ancient sword called the Tetsusaiga.

Firefighters were working hard to douse the flames but they were burning too hot and too fast._ 'Where is daddy? Usually he comes flying to the rescue when something like this happens!'_

A weak cough from behind her interrupted her thoughts. _'Momma!'_

On a stretcher laid her mother, an oxygen mask over her pale, but soot-covered face. "Kagome," she said breathlessly, "They...they took the Tetsusaiga...I tried to stop them..." the older woman struggled to get out.

Fear clawed at her throat, and she swallowed thickly. Tears pricked at her eyes at the sight of the woman who birthed her, who nurtured and raised her to become who she was now. "Shhh momma, you need to rest and get better," Kagome said, grasping her mother's hand lightly.

Her mother slowly shook her head, brown eyes sparking with determination; a familiar feature that had passed on to her daughter. "G-get that sword back..." she breathed out hoarsely, her lungs already failing her.

Kagome bit her lip harshly, pushing the sob that threatened to break out. "Oh Momma..." she breathed out agonizingly, already beginning to realize the inevitable.

Her mother squeezed her daughter's hand as hard as she could manage; to comfort her, to tell her it'll all be okay, no matter what happened. "Your father... he's working things out with your godfather as we speak-" she broke off suddenly, coughing harshly.

Without thinking Kagome let some healing energy flow from her body, causing her hand to glow a faint blue.

"Kagome, no... it's too late for me... and I don't want to risk you getting caught," her mother pleaded as her lips were turning a faint, almost indiscernible blue. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but nodded her head in defeat against her mothers wishes.

Her mother fought to continue, to speak her piece after the gental scolding she gave her daughter. "You...and Souta...have a place to stay...while you get that sword back..."

Kagome could only shake her head, against what was happening, against the reality of the situation. "What about you?" she asked, even though in the very back of her mind, she already knew the answer.

Her mother gave her a beautiful, yet sad smile. "Ohh...my beautiful girl...you've made me so proud, you know that?"

Kagome couldn't help but return to her a watery smile, nodding sadly.

Her mother reached out, to cradle her daughter's face, for one last time... "I love you, you and Souta. Tell him that..." she requested softly.

Kagome's lips trembled as she laid her hand over her mother's, squeezing gently. "I will... Oh Momma, I love you - I love you _so_ much..." she whispered, almost desperately. "_Thank you, for **everything**..._"

It brought a brighter smile to the woman's face, and her eyes fluttered close, the features smoothing over as the words gave her peace. "Don't worry about me... tell your father, I love him..." And with that, she took her last breath.

Tears burned at Kagome's eyes, finally spilling over as a strong yet comforting hand was laid across her shoulder. She turned to the person and hugged him tightly; sobbing out only one word.

"_Daddy..._"


	2. World comes crashing down

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman Beyond or Inuyasha or any ideas you recognise from Smallville or any other comic/show/movie/ game ect.

A/N: This is our very own brain child so please review. And to those who know the Batman Beyond series, remember the episodes "The Call part one and two." A few friends are gonna come to play in this story, in a big way. *Twin Evil Grins*

Kagome stood in the guidance counselor's office waiting for her little brother, Kirara in her tote bag - unseen by the counselor, of course.

The moment he walked in, Souta knew something was wrong. He blinked, his eyebrows furrowing at his older sister in confusion, taking in her weary and conflicted expression, "'Gome...What's wrong...?" he murmured warily.

Kagome frowned sadly at him, eyes wavering slightly as she tried to fight back her tears. She didn't want to do this to her brother, to rip his world apart and turn it upside down - not here, not now..._not ever_...

Her eyes locked with his. "There was a fire at the shrine," she began slowly, carefully, watching his reaction. "Momma and Grandpa didn't make it. Daddy is on his way to take us to Gotham to stay with Uncle Bruce until he can find a bigger place for the three of us to stay," she said as softly and steadily as she could.

Souta froze at first; eyes widening with a mix of disbelief and horror. A strangled sound managed to escape from his throat.

As it sunk in, his hands reached out to grip the back of the chair he was standing behind; the wood groaned, but didn't break.

The counselor watched with wide, solemn eyes, as she couldn't help but overhear the conversation. These poor kids...it was always a shame to hear about children losing their parents, at any age...

Sensing the two siblings needed some time to talk alone, she excused herself and went to the administrative's office to grab a cup of coffee as well as Souta's transcripts for his new school.

Souta stared over at his sister, his eyes a maelstrom of emotions; loss, grief, and growing rage. "Do you know who did it?" he asked quietly, in a calm voice.

Kagome let out a small sigh, but shook her head. "The police will never know it but, we're sure it was a demon..." She watched as her brother's eyes flashed frantically, but continued before he could speak up. "The jewel is safe. That's not what they were after..." she reassured him.

All other emotions were lost as confusion reigned. "Then _what_?" he asked her, "_Revenge?_ To spite you?" he queried.

Kagome shook her head silently, asking him, "What other powerful artifacts does the shrine hold, other than the one I carry at all times?"

Souta thought a moment. "Miroku's staff, Sango's Hiraikotsu and sword, Kohaku's scythe, Sesshomaru's Tokijin, and the Tetsusaiga..." Realization dawned in his face, seeing his sister's eyes close in resignation. "No," he breathed out in dread.

Kagome swallowed thickly, but nodded all the same. She looked away, shoulders stiff, body rigid. "Inuyasha's sword is gone - momma's last words were for me to get it back." she murmured gently. She looked up at him, her gaze intense as their eyes locked. "And to tell all three of us that she loves us," her voice was serious, filled with heavy emotion.

Souta's eyes clenched shut in pain and loss.

At that moment, the counselor walked back in and handed Kagome the file. She wrote out a pass for Souta to collect his things, turn in his textbooks and leave for the day. Even though they all knew it was for good...

They walked together in silence, Kagome letting the news digest for Souta in peace. After a few moments, he turned to her. "So how are we getting to Gotham? Dad flying us?"

Kagome ran a tired hand through her hair. "No, that would be too noticeable; you know he doesn't have a mortal identity anymore," she reminded him. "Uncle Bruce is coming to get us with his new _assistant_."

"Where are we meeting them then, Kagome?" he asked as he scratched behind Kirara's ears softly, peering up at her questionably, "And what about the other artifacts?"

"Daddy took the other artifacts and they will be safe..." Her head tilted thoughtfully suddenly, "Most likely, you'll be the one to watch over them since you're the most like him out of the two of us..."

Souta snorted softly, lips twitching up in a wry smile, remembering. "Yeah, he just 'woke up' the holy powers in our family in you with a bit of extra strength and speed; I wonder how Inuyasha never realized you weren't fully-" Kagome cut him off, her hand sliding over to cover his mouth.

Eyes narrowed, her gaze went shifty, looking around sharply. "Shhh..." she told him, and he nodded, following his sister's orders without question. "We're being followed," she told him, and he didn't argue as she dragged him into a deserted, dead-end ally.

A sleazy voice with a raspy edge echoed ominously after a moment, stopping them. "Hello pretty miko," the voice cackled. "Mind handing over the jewel so we don't kill you and your little friend?" it asked tauntingly.

Kagome smirked, unfazed as two forms broke through the shadows, closing in on them as they blocked the only exit. "Nah, I think I'll pass..." she retorted loftily, shrugging nonchalantly. "Why don't you Spazoids just go home?"

One demon growled at her impertinence, and he lunged and grabbed Souta, who didn't even flinch.

"You know...that wasn't exactly the best idea..." Kagome drawled out wryly.

The demon didn't take her seriously, and let out an evil, arrogant cackle. "You have to get through him to get us now..." he trailed off suddenly, eyes snapping wide. "OWWWW!" he roared out, flailing wildly. "Let go you little brat - you're breaking my arm!"

"See, my sister and I aren't completely human..." Souta informed him offhandedly as he threw the one demon holding him hostage over his shoulder, right into an old green recycling bin, before he elbowed the other right into a brick wall. "So you should have thought twice before picking on us..."

Both demons were knocked out cold.

"Talk about a couple low-level, lowlifes," Kagome deadpanned. At least she didn't have to fight this time... Shaking her head, she looked over at her brother, who was dusting his hands and nodded at a job well done. She snickered, rolling her eyes when he grinned at her, "Come on, Twip, let's get to the airport..."

"So why are we here in New Tokyo? You just called the school and told them to let me out early, saying it was an emergency..." A tall, lanky, yet well built teenage boy muttered to the old man hunched over with a cane at his side. A large, black Great Dane mix **'whoofed' **as he sat diligently at his other side.

Dark eyes glided around, scoping, before halting at the young male beside him. "My godson and goddaughter are staying with us until Kent can get another identity made up." The old man explained gruffly after a moment, making sure no one was around to hear him.. "The league is working on it, but it's gonna take some time..."

The teen nodded unconsciously, before freezing in mid-nod. His eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Superman has kids?" He blurted out in disbelief.

"What, you thought the man was a eunuch?" The man scoffed dryly, rolling his eyes. "Yes, one son, one daughter. No one knew he was married..."

"Whoa..." The boy blinked in wonder, then his eyebrows raised as he realized something. "Was? Divorce?"

"No, Terry," Bruce Wayne said with patience. "Secret." He sighed sadly. "And now widowed. Their shrine was burned to the ground earlier today; Hana didn't make it, neither did her father." His head shook at the depressing, horrible news. "Kent is the only family Kagome and Souta have left..."

"Wow, their whole world was just turned upside down..." Terry sympathized, remembering when his father was murdered in cold blood.

A cab pulled up, and two people slowly emerged; a girl about Terry's age, and a boy who looked about Terry's younger brother, Matt's, age. "Sorry we're late Uncle Bruce, a couple Dregs held us up," The girl muttered in irritation.

Bruce snorted wryly at her attitude, "I figured that may be the case. You two look well, all things considering," He remarked with a fondness that Terry hadn't heard from the man since telling the story of Taila. "Come on, let's get in the air before the officials start complaining for taking up the whole runway."


	3. Memories and phone calls

_We do not own Batman beyond or Inuyasha. I hope you all read and review!_

While on the flight back to Gotham, Kagome looked out the window of the private jet, remembering the story of how her parents met twenty years ago, long after "Clark Kent" had died...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Superman, adorned in his black and silver uniform, and for the first time in decades, cape-less, was flying over Tokyo watching for any signs of trouble. _

_Sure, an orange, fox-like figure had taken over most of the work within the past decade in Japan, but sometimes even heroes need some help._

_Hearing a scream he swerved over to the sound, heading for the shopping district._

_In a back alley, a young woman with long dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail, dark almond eyes, and mile long legs - damn the school uniforms in this country - was fighting off three thugs._

_"I said, back off!" she yelled angrily as she punched one right in the nose._

_The one thug that was all over her stumbled back sharply, shocked. Then his eyes flashed with hot, embarrassed fury. His face screwed up with the ugly emotion. "Why you ama!" he screamed furiously._

_With that, the other two thugs sprang._

_The girl's cocoa eyes widened and she leapt away, managing to dodge the first one, but the second snatched her by her dark blue jacket, roughly jerking her closer._

_His lips stretched out into an evil smirk, and the girl cringed at the sight paired with the nasty smelling odor emanating from his mouth as he breathed into her face while speaking. "I gotchya now, ama," he chuckled darkly._

_The girl stiffened, and fixed the man with a glare. "It's called a breath mint. Or brushing your teeth? Ever heard of that?" Sarcasm was thickly twined with her voice._

_The man's face went dark, and his mouth opened to speak._

_Superman stepped in at that moment, mentally chuckling at the woman's spirit in a dangerously compromising situation, and before the thugs knew it they were tied up and struggling to get free._

_The girl blinked in mixed shock and surprise, one moment they were on her, and the next they were tied up like cattle... She glanced over and finally saw Superman, realization dawning in her eyes, and a slow smile graced her face. She bowed and introduced herself._

_"Watashi wa Higurashi Hana desu. Ano... domo arigato, Superman-san." Then she turned away, never thinking she would see him again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kagome let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering open, showing a duller blue. _'Turns out I'm a lot like momma after all; trouble always seemed to find her, but she always fought back.'_

"Hey." Startled, Kagome looked up to see Terry looking at her from the chair across from hers. "I know it's a stupid question to ask, but are you okay?"

A pensive look crossed her face, before she answered after a moment. "I will be..." she replied softly.

Terry nodded, before his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What were you thinking about?"

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes dimmed, a faraway look coming across her. "I was reminiscing," she murmured quietly. "About the stories on how mom and daddy met, among others," then a small smile quirked on her face. "Like how Souta found out he could fly by jumping over the sacred tree on accident before getting stuck, and then Daddy had to get him down..."

From across the aisle, Souta had the decency to blush, mumbling something, sounding like he was five.

Terry glanced over at him, and then chuckled lightly.

A ringing phone broke the silence that had settled in the cabin.

Well, other than Ace, the big dog who was always at Bruce's side. He was too busy growling at Kirara, whose fur was puffed up so much, she look like a psychotic two tailed two tailed Persian, who was hissing back until Kagome told them to knock it off - though they were edgy around each other.

Terry answered it and Kagome sighed. She had inadvertently saw the caller ID.

Should have known someone as good looking as him would have a girlfriend...

Tuning everything out, Kagome went back to her memories.

* * *

Souta looked over at his sister, who was petting Kirara trying to get her to calm down.

Well, Terry blew it big time if he ever wanted to try and get with her. Kagome refuses to ever be second place again.

Then again, from what he heard on the phone (an annoying thing he inherited from his father), it sounded like they were having some serious relationship issues.

Meh, not his problem; the only one he had was trying to tune out everything until he didn't need to.

* * *

_"Terry, where the hell are you?"_

Said person inwardly groaned in exasperation. "Look Dana, something came up -"

_"Something **always** comes up Terry!"_ Dana yelled, cutting him off. _"When I didn't see you this morning, I figured you were just late. When I didn't see you at lunch, I thought you just got in trouble again. But you were supposed to meet me after school at the library. I waited an hour, Terry! You could have at least let me know!"_

Terry cringed, finally remembering that.

He thought he forgot to do something before he left...

Terry spoke gently to calm his girlfriend. "Dana wait. I didn't think it would have taken this long, seriously. I got a call to come in, and the next thing you know, I'm on a plane to Japan..." he trailed off suddenly, a horrible feeling coming over him.

...

"_YOU'RE IN __**JAPAN**_?" came a loud screech.

It was so loud, it broke Kagome out of her reverie as both she and her brother's heads snapped towards him.

Oblivious to them, Terry let out a string of silent curses.

The siblings shared a wide-eyed glance, and they grimaced. "Whoa..." Kagome breathed out softly, only loud enough for Souta to hear.

He nodded, the movement almost imperceptive. "_Someone's a bi-itch..._" he whispered in a sing-song voice and Kagome bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Terry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No Dana, I ain't _in_ Japan, not anymore. I'm on my way home."

A soft growl came through the receiver. _"So you'll be home in time for our date then, right?_" Her voice practically dared him to say otherwise.

Terry's eyes flickered up to the clock perched against the plane wall. He winced.

It was only supposed to be an nine hour trip with Bruce's jet...he was supposed to be home a few of hours ago already, but the plane got delayed when they reached California.

It was already 5:30 back in Gotham now, and they still had two more hours to go still.

And their date was at six sharp...

Terry ran a hand over his face. "Uh, about that..."

"_**Terry**!_" she screeched.

Terry's eyes went wide with panic. "C'mon Dana! Give me a break! I was supposed to be home already, but plane got delayed when we stopped over in L.A. for refueling! It ain't my fault!" he exclaimed.

_"Dammit Terry, I'm getting sick of this! Ever since you started working for Mr. Wayne, you've been missing our dates like crazy! I want you to **quit**!"_ she yelled at him, her voice demanding.

Terry's jaw clenched. Well there was no way that would happen, even if he did want to... "Dana, you know I need the money," he told her, the lie flowing from his lips with practiced ease.

Dana just scoffed._ "Just get a different job then. You can get a better pay."_

Terry's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I like my job," he said sharply.

Now she snorted. _"You like playing assistant to an old man? You like missing our dates? God, what kind of job not only takes you out of school but drags you over to **Japan** of all places? I don't understand why your mom doesn't do anything about this!"_

Unconsciously, Terry's hand clenched the arm rest. His 'job' was just something he wouldn't budge on, no matter what.

He took in a long, deep breath before he spoke. "An important meeting came up last minute, and Wayne needed me, okay? Just chill. It's not the end of the world if I miss a date, Dana," he said with forced calm.

Dana huffed angrily, knowing Terry loved his job. _"Whatever_," she growled under her breath.

Terry let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll make it up to you when I get back, Dana. Alright?"

_"Oh, I know you will,_" The calming words did nothing to alleviate Dana's ire. _"You'll pay for this Terry. You will **pay**_!" threatened the voice before the phone clicked as she hung up.

Terry groaned softly, sinking deeper into his seat as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

Kagome blinked, shaking her head at the scene, before diverting her eyes just before Terry looked over to see if she overheard them, suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone.

_"Ouch..."_ she breathed out to herself when he finally looked away.

Souta's shoulders shook as he snickered silently, hearing his sister.

And _that_ was why he doesn't want a girlfriend...

This guy was _so_ pussy-whipped...


	4. Settling In and Reminiscing

_AN: We Own Nothing Of Batman Beyond Nor Inuyasha! __Hey guys, here's another chapter! Wanted to get this up so we can tell you that one of us is now currently moving, so she'll have no internet for a few weeks, putting a halt on writing and getting things done. Sorry! But we'll be back before you know it ;) Hope you enjoy!_

Kagome sighed wearily, sitting on her bed at her uncle's manor with her legs crossed and her head propped by her head as she just stared blankly. She really needed to go shopping, there were no clothes in the closet_ or_ in any of the drawers...

Which made sense really, since the last time she was here she was only ten. It was after Souta's flying mishap, and they stayed here just to be sure what abilities she and Souta had inherited from their dad, and what they had inherited from their mother's side of the family.

Better safe than sorry and all...

Terry had already left to smooth things over with his girlfriend, so she couldn't ask him if there was a chance she could tag along, at the very least to get to the know her before passing judgment, and then maybe some female bonding over shopping.

School was going to suck in the morning; she didn't have any clothes other than the school uniform she was wearing, and she knew that American public schools didn't really have a uniform code.

So strolling in dressed in what looks to be a Catholic schoolgirl outfit to those around here, looking all the part of every teenage boy's wet dream since it was_ way_ more revealing, would garner more attention she was willing to handle...

Hearing a scratch at the door, Kagome dragged herself up to open it, revealing Kirara. She let the little demon in, who promptly hopped on her bed before giving Kagome an accusatory glance.

"What? I didn't know Uncle Bruce got a dog..." Kagome shrugged. "Besides, you didn't act like this with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru _or_ the wolves. I don't understand why Ace is such a problem."

Another flat look from the cat, who just burst into flame and ended up the size of the Dane mix Kagome was talking about, taking up the whole bed. She promptly yawned, her mouth so wide that the light glinted from the line of her huge fangs.

Shaking her head wryly, Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get you your own bed if you are gonna sleep like that," Kagome half-scolded while scratching at the back of her ears lightly. "No one is gonna hurt me here..." she reassured her little friend.

A knock sounded at the door giving her a second's warning before Bruce's head poked in. "I'm sorry about Terry; I thought he would have a little more sense then that," he said leaning on his cane.

Kagome offered a reassuring smile, waving it off. "Don't worry about it..." she murmured gently. "Looks like he's still trying to figure out how to handle being a teenager with a social life as well as adult responsibilities."

Bruce stared a Kagome, a strange glint to his eyes. "A lesson which me and your father agree that you had to learn too young..." he murmured, his voice tinged with regret.

Kagome just shrugged. It didn't really matter anymore; what's done was done.

Bruce finally took notice of the saber-tooth stretched out across the bed. He snorted. "If I had known she could do that, I wouldn't have said she was allowed on the furniture..." he remarked, eyebrow cocked dryly.

Taking the hint, Kirara transformed into her compact size but not before she let out an indignant meow.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Uncle Bruce. She is just very protective of me," And she turned back to the feline, hands on her hips to emphasize her point. "Though nothing is gonna happen while I am in the house," she said, to make sure Kirara knew she didn't have to worry so much.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." her uncle said gruffly as he moved toward the bed to sit down. "This sword, you have to get it back, yes?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes focusing on the ground in sheer determination. She would find this evil prick or die trying...

Seeing this only strengthen his resolve; he knew his goddaughter, and how her emotions played into her fighting prowess. If left unchecked, it could lead to her demise... "I am enlisting Terry to help you, as your father doesn't want you to go at it alone and Souta isn't ready for something this big," he informed her seriously.

Kagome looked over at him uncertainly, eyebrows furrowed warily. "I could always call on Shippou," she offered, but Bruce shook his head slowly.

"I know how fond you are of your friends, but I'd rather not have other heroes in my city."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him, lips curling in a sly smile. "So I heard from the stories daddy and the rest of the league told me," she drawled out wryly. "And yet, you took on a protégé..." she murmured, feigning curiosity.

Her only response was a flat look.

It had her snickering, before she trailed off when she suddenly realized something. "I'm gonna have to get a costume, aren't I?" she asked reluctantly, already knowing the answer.

Bruce glanced at her, his eyes twinkling. "It _would_ be helpful..." he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes narrowed at his amused tone. "I am _not_ gonna be Supergirl, or Batgirl, or _any_ kind of spin off for that matter," she said warningly.

Bruce smirked and he let out a small, low chuckle. "I wouldn't have it any other way..." He tossed her a sketch pad. "Though, I would also brush up on your fighting skills while you're here. You remember where the gym is?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, as if saying_ 'Really?_'. "Still got those weapons?" she countered in the same tone, yet teasingly.

He smirked again and nodded.

* * *

Terry was sitting in a booth across from Dana, who was clad in a blue, strapless mini dress paired with blue high heels, as they talked in a little coffee shop across from Wayne-Powers corp.

"So, what was this meeting about Terry?" she asked in a clipped tone, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear noncommittally. It only made it seem to Terry that she didn't really care in the first place, already deeming it a lame excuse.

Terry held back a sigh. "Bruce's godchildren had to come stay with him for a while, since their dad is stuck in a lease for another year in a one bedroom apartment..." he made up flawlessly without a moment's hesitation.

Dana's eyes narrowed. "You had to go to Japan for _that_?" There was no mistaking her belittling tone. "What about their mom?" Now her voice was tinged with the lightest mix of suspicion and skepticism.

Terry sent her a sharp look. "She _died_ earlier today while Kagome and Souta were in school; due to arson. They have no other family in Japan," he told her seriously, feeling somewhat offended.

Dana relaxed a bit; there was no way Terry would make that up. Flicking away a strand of hair that dropped in front of her face, she brought up a hand to gaze at her nails, bored. "You could have at least brought me something back..." she muttered under her breath.

Terry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He _always_ brought something back when he had to go somewhere outside Gotham. There was just no way he could have this time; for one it seemed rude and another, he never got the chance. "We never even left the _airstrip_."

Dana frowned.

Terry shook his head, somewhat amazed by her attitude. "And I doubt Mr. Wayne would appreciate waiting on me just to get you a little trinket while he was trying to calm down a teenage girl and a little boy who _just_ lost their family," he said flatly.

Dana huffed, but relented nonetheless.

Terry sighed, "I'll get you something next time, I swear..." he promised, and she smiled.

She raised a cocky eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You better, McGinnis." As she got up, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning to leave.

* * *

In the Fortress of Solitude, Superman was locking down all the ancient artifacts from his wife's shrine.

His eyes landed on her ancestors' bow and arrows, the objects conjuring up poignant memories from the past. An image of Hana in dressed up in her more modern priestess uniform came to mind. It was when he had met her for the second time, but this time he was in his human disguise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he stepped up the stairs, he came upon the scene of her giving a demonstration with the bow and arrow, and was amazed to see how well she could actually use it as her arrow flew strong, gliding into the air until hitting her designated target with a solid 'thunk'.

_'Looks like she can take care of herself...'_ he mused silently.

The girl, Hana, looked up and saw him. Surprise flashed in her eyes, but was quick to cover it up as another visitor walked up to her and asked her a question about the small building in the back of the shrine.

Smiling politely at him, she went on to tell the tale passed onto her by her father. "It's called the Bone-eaters Well. Legend has it that back in the Edo period, when the villagers, and or youkai tajiya, disposed of demons trying to harm the village. They threw the remains down the well, and the remains always disappeared, though they never knew where to," she went on, her voice taking on a mysterious lilt. "Now though, there is a lid on the well, along with several powerful sutras to keep the vengeful spirits from taking revenge..."

As most of the visitors left, Superman walked up to her.

Gracing her with a charming smile, he spoke with a baritone tremor. "What a beautiful place you have here. I never actually been on a shrine before...it's very peaceful," he complimented.

But Hana just blinked at him. "Superman-san? What are you doing here?"

It was his turn to blink. She recognized him?

Now she sent him a flat look. "I can see the uniform under your white shirt." She said bluntly.

He smirked. It was going to be interesting getting to know this girl. After Lois had died due to cancer, he figured he wouldn't find anyone else, but this girl had intrigued him.

It was too bad she was still a minor, but he had time. Plenty of it apparently...

After she shooed him out since visiting hours were over, a figure called him into a deserted ally. Not sensing any hostility, he answered the request.

In the ally, he saw a figure with long rust colored hair pulled into a long pony tail, golden fox ears perched atop his head, a gold domino mask covering most his face. He was sporting an emerald green samurai outfit with an old Katana tied at his hip. He had claws for nails, fox paws for feet, and a long fox tail that swished around in the air as if it had a mind of its own.

Kent's eyes flashed with curiosity. "You must be the Kyuubi everyone around here keeps talking about," he murmured thoughtfully.

The fox figure smirked, "Yeah, the Manga and Anime series was such a hit; they just pinned it on the first kitsune hero they see. At least they didn't try to kill me," he shrugged, his lips quirked in amusement. "The only thing is, is that I don't have nine tails..." And he smirked. "Yet..." he amended wryly.

Kent rose an eyebrow. "Why did you call me in here?"

"For one, Tokyo is my territory, and you are now the only one who has permission to step even one foot in it," he explained, slipping into 'business mode'. "People in this country are very superstitious to this day, including the elderly so I'm stuck to treading _very_ lightly," his voice sounded stressed and frustrated by now. "And Two, something **big** is gonna happen in a couple decades that _needs_ to pass,"

The fox figure now pinned Kent with his emerald green orbs. "I am 500 years old, and I need to be assured that you aren't going to do anything to mess it up. So I am telling you to go for it."

Kent blinked, puzzled. "Go for _what_?"

"The girl." Kyuubi said simply.

This received a curious glance as well as a raised eyebrow, "You just made both of us sound like pedophiles..." he retorted dryly.

The fox blinked, and he thought it over; he was right. Rolling his eyes, his stare went flat. "Not like _that_. Take it slow, I meant once she becomes of age," he amended before shaking his head. "Kami, what do you _take_ me for?" he muttered under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Superman shook his head, that was his first encounter with Kyuubi, who he recently learned was the fox kit Kagome had taken in during her time in the Edo period.

The old fox did know what he was talking about. That sad news was that when the fire first broke out, he didn't find out until it was too late to do anything. He was stuck taking care of something else on the other side of the city as the shrine was engulfed in flames.

Curious as to where his whereabouts were, Superman took to searching for him. When he did, he couldn't help but look on in pity; he had found Shippou in his den, drinking himself into oblivion as he drowned in guilt. He didn't make it in time, and it felt like he lost part of his family.

Not only that, but the gnawing feeling that he could've done something if only he was a bit quicker, just ate at him inside.

He managed to get Shippou to stop with the sake and whisky binge after convincing Shippou that there was no possible way to be in two places at once, and that these things happen. It wasn't his fault.

Shippou eventually shook off the alcohol induced stupor and went to see if he could find anything on the demons who had torched the shrine, determined to exact justice. The only thing left standing on the property was the sacred tree.

He hoped Shippou would find something soon, before Kagome found it. As much as he had faith in his daughter's powers and strength, he just couldn't risk it; he didn't _want _to...

She and Souta were two of the few that kept him sane anymore. And he didn't know how he would take it if he lost either one of them...

Taking another look at the bow and arrows, a lone tear cascaded down his face. His eyes swirled deeply with remorse and loss. "I lost too much already..." he murmured in a stricken whisper before he turned and walked out of the crystallized room, the lights shutting off as he left.


	5. Shopping Turned Violent

_AN: We Own Nothing Of Batman Beyond Nor Inuyasha! _

_Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry for the insanely long wait - life's been brutal. With one of us with a broken laptop and no internet, and the other with the hell called college on her heels, it's been a little crazy. But we do what we can and try to write **something**. We may have some chapters in stock, but it'll be a while before we get back to somewhat regular updates. Sorry! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kagome awoke to a knock on the door, and sat up as an unfamiliar head poked in. It was a girl her age, with sleek, short pink hair styled into a pixie cut and dark skin.

"Morning sleepy head. Mr. Wayne called and asked for a favor. Since today is Saturday I could take you and your brother shopping, maybe show you around a bit if there's time."

Kagome stared at the girl incredulously. She didn't know her, nor did she have any semblance as to who she could be. As the girl stepped into the room, she wondered if this was Dana...

Suspicion pooled within her – from the phone conversations she overheard from Terry, polite, happy, and helpful didn't really sound like his girlfriend…

The girl smiled over at Kagome. "Hi I'm Max, Terry's self appointed tutor, and I guess you could say "Alfred" as Terry called me once," she joked wryly.

Kagome relaxed and took more time to look Max over. The teen was clad in a black and yellow tank-top and black faded skinny jeans, with what looked like black rocket dogs... someone definitely liked the retro look.

"So, Uncle Bruce is having you show me and Souta around?" Kagome murmured.

Max nodded. "Yup, well until Terry wakes up anyways. Long night, Spellbinder was causing trouble again."

Kagome's head tilted as a thought came to mind. "Does his mother know?"

She shook her head. "No, though he almost had to tell them once when a gossip reporter discovered his identity by using technology that allowed him to go through walls."

Kagome looked at her, raising an eyebrow."It wasn't stable, was it?" she mused knowingly.

Max smirked; she was gonna like this girl, very observant. "Not in the least. He slipped all the way through the floor and to the center of the earth, as far down as you can go." She sighed, shaking her head. "Even with all that man put Terry and Bruce through, Terry still tried to save him…"

Kagome's eyes widened, impressed. "Noble of him…" she said quietly.

Max smiled softly. "Yeah, that's Terry for you. One of his brighter moments…" She smirked once more, "Though, most of the time he's as big of a smartass as he is a pain in my ass."

Kagome laughed.

Max smile, "So, how bout you get ready and meet me downstairs. Then we can all go grab something to eat and get to shopping."

Kagome grinned. "I like the way you think," But then a thoughtful look crossed her face and she peered at Max. "New clothes would be nice... But I heard that school here was Monday through Saturday…?"

A weird look was sent her way. "Who told you that? We have two days off, just like everyone else." Max laughed, head shaking at the ridiculousness of the thought. "Now we better get going before every place gets hammered."

Kagome shrugged, and began getting ready once Max went back downstairs. After telling Kirara to stay on the property, they headed out.

"I thought there would have been more people?" Kagome asked when she noticed there weren't really that many people on the elevator to one of the more popular stores. They had already finished shopping for Souta since he was relatively easy compared to a girl's wardrobe. Since he was so young he didn't need a uniform just yet.

"It's probably between paydays-" Max was cut off as the elevator jolted to a stop between floors. "Looks like we got a power surge in the area. That's just perfect," she drawled out sarcastically and looked out the window, seeing lights flickering on buildings, and other elevators stuck on various places on building.

Kagome looked at the panel near the elevator door, "This elevator can't be switched to manual, unfortunately, but it looks like if we can open the doors, we can crawl out onto the floor below us."

One of the other passengers stared at Kagome incredulously. "And how would we do that? It's not like there's an emergency crowbar stored somewhere around here."

Kagome and Souta shared a look, before they gave a slight, imperceptible nod. They turned towards the doors, and both landed a well placed roundhouse kick to the center of each door, forcing them to open slightly. Making a scene of it and faking the other passengers out (as well as Max since they didn't know how much she knew) they made pained faces as rubbed their feet gingerly, grumbling under his breath.

The three men in the elevator finally took initiative, and pulled the doors the rest of the way open and allowed the women and children out first.

When it was her turn to climb out, Kagome approached the doors only to stop short suddenly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the dilemma she was in; she was wearing a skirt, and the only way out was down, which meant jumping… which then meant by the law of physics, if she didn't figure out a way to keep her skirt down, she'll give the public a little show…

_'Aww screw it,'_ she thought after a moment and just slid out, making sure her skirt didn't flip up as she landed. _'What were the government officials thinking when they chose this type of skirt? Honestly.'_

She rolled her eyes after a moment, mentally scoffing. Of course, she forgot. Most government officials were men, and more often than not used another organ for the thinking process, one located much lower…

But with that all over with, the trio moved on to do some serious shopping. Max led them to one her favorite stores and let Kagome have at it.

Right away Souta suddenly heard something - a big signal indicating a major problem. Not only were the lights flickering sporadically, but there was a high pitched shriek flowing through the city.

He glanced over at Kagome who was already starting to shop, and saw her pick out some long blue and silver beaded chandelier earrings with a silver arm band already in her hands. Max was beside her picking things out.

"Kagome?" he said casually at first, trying to get her attention without making it seem like a big deal. But she didn't respond. He tried again, a little louder this time. "Kagome..."

That was when he realized that she spotted the shoes...

Crap.

"KAGOME!"

Both Max's and her heads snapped up from a pair of enticing brown boots that happened to be her size. "What Souta?" she asked, a little miffed. "You didn't have to yell, Twip," she muttered as an afterthought.

Max laughed, "Matt does that all the time to Terry," she paused, head tilting curiously. "You know, they are about the same age..." Max chimed thoughtfully.

Kagome groaned, though it was lined with amusement. "Why do I have a bad feeling about that…?"

As the girls began chattering again, Souta rolled his eyes in exasperation, fidgeting nervously. Trouble was coming up the stairs, and fast.

Getting impatient, he just blurted it out. "Guys! We have company coming up the stairs!" he warned.

Kagome froze, glaring sharply at her little brother. _'You twip!'_ she mouthed.

Max shook her head, waving their attempt at secrecy off. "Relax, Terry had to tell me, since I would've found out anyway. So, what's going on?"

Souta cut her off, causing Max to roll her eyes. Yup, Matt and he would get along really well together.

"Robbery down stairs, and moving up quick. Hostages too." A pensive look crossed Kagome's face and Souta went on. "What's the plan? Act helpless?"

Kagome's face screwed up at the thought. "I really don't wanna be saved again..." she mumbled, scratching the back of her neck in thought. Rolling her shoulders, a determined light entered her eyes as she turned back to Souta, who grinned knowingly and excitedly.

"I think it's time to save ourselves. Besides it would give us a chance to see how rusty we have gotten." Kagome's eyes narrowed and a Cheshire grin crept over her face. "Max, is there a costume section on this floor?" she asked coyly.

Max smirked. "As a matter of fact, that happens to be upstairs. I was actually trying to get you there first."

Kagome grinned. "Souta, run up there and grab me a half mask. One for yourself too, if you wanna help."

Souta snorted, and shot her a dry look for even thinking otherwise before he sprinted off to grab the masks.

"What about a uniform?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that's easy. I already know what I was gonna do, but this will have to do for now." Kagome said, referring to her old school uniform. "But I'm guessing sports supplies are downstairs with the baddies?"

"You got it." Max answered just as Souta sped back with two black masks.

"Got 'em. They're on their way up the stairs right now. Max, just do what they ask until we get started." A crooked grin crossed his face. "You'll know when."

Max didn't look too happy about it but just pouted and crossed her arms, knowing it couldn't be helped.

"How many are there, Souta?" His sister asked and he shrugged.

"I dunno, can't get an exact number." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But there is a lot of insane laughing, which is kinda weird…" he trailed off with uncertainty.

Max started to get a little edgy. "Not really. That sounds like Jokerz," and she cursed under her breath. "I knew I should have came and got you before noon…" she muttered, irritated.

"Well, look at it this way - we get to have some fun and take a look at the local baddies around here."

Max slowly turned to look at Kagome as if she grew two heads and a tail. "You call beating up delinquents 'fun'?" she asked slowly, tone incredulous, and Kagome winced at it.

Souta snorted in amusement, "Well, when you put it that way…" he drawled out wryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We usually kick demon's asses, or those in the Youkousa - not disturbed teens."

At that moment several shots rang out at once, and in a blink Kagome and Souta disappeared as Max dove into a nearby clothing rack to escape injury and to keep an eye on things while the "Superkids" did their thing.

Max saw a big ugly Joker, whom she could tell was African American despite the white paint that coated his face with a red bulbous nose, orange double afro wig with a little green cap, orange pants with purple suspenders, and a green muscle shirt.

As he and two redheaded twin mime-ettes started rounding up the customers and tying them up, Max was glad she was hiding like a six year old – she'd been in trouble too many times...

Suddenly a whistle came out of nowhere, piercing the air and distracting the Jokerz. Suddenly the rope in the twins' hands disappeared.

Max's eyes narrowed, figuring that was the signal. Her eyes flickered over to the distracted baddies, before veering over to the tied up hostages. She smirked wryly and started to move.

The two jumped, their eyes widened in shock. The three whipped their heads around, searching closely for the source. "Who did that, Dee Dee…" one of the girls growled under her breath, indignant.

The other girl shook her head, body tensed. "I don't know, Dee Dee..."

Another whistle pierced behind them, making them spin around. But no one was actually there, furthering their frustration. "Who's there?" the Dee Dee #2 shouted out, "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" she demanded hotly.

"I'm over here…" breathed out a soft voice, coming from behind once more.

They trio spun around once more, and five feet away was Kagome smiling innocently. She tilted her head, "Something wrong?"

The two girls glared hotly at her, but the male of the group couldn't help but leer at her outfit.

It made Kagome twitch.

Dee Dee #1 scowled and elbowed the guy. "Hey, Buck! Not the time you idiot!" she bit out.

Dee Dee #2 was eyeing Kagome suspiciously. "Besides, she's not that cute anyways. And that mask?" she shuddered, "So unfashionable." Kagome's eyes narrowed, but otherwise kept her feelings in check. "Who are you?" she demanded snottily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and gave an admonishing tsk. "I don't think I wanna tell you…" she drawled out mockingly, wagging her finger, "You didn't ask nicely."

Seizing the opportunity as they were distracted, Max shook her head amusedly as she closed the distance between her and the hostages. Whispering soothing words to the terrified people, she made quick work of their bonds, telling them that when it was time, to make a run for it and not look back.

They narrowed their eyes, bodies stiffening, even Buck. Something about this girl screamed that there was more to her than what met the eye…

"You don't wanna fight us little girl. Play nice and go over by those other hostages and maybe you'll see the end of today," the Buck said menacingly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed minutely, but they began to dance wickedly in anticipation. "Why don't you _make_ me…?" she dared, smirking.

Buck grinned darkly and the Dee Dees smirked. "It'll be our pleasure," the two twins chimed simultaneously.

They readied themselves and moved forward.

And just as they did, Max whispered a quick "Go!" and the hostages made a run for it just as Max dived into another nearby clothing rack.

The commotion caught the Jokerz attention and they whirled around to see their hostages escaping. Each Dee Dee let out a gasp of outrage while Buck roared in fury, seeing no way to stop them. They turned back to Kagome, intent on taking it out on her.

They only made it a few steps until they all tripped, the rope the two redheads used tied from one end the bottom of a clothes rack running across the aisle into a mass of clothes. They fell to the floor face first in a heap.

From behind the mass of clothes, Souta snickered quietly under his breath.

Once the three recovered from their fall, they looked up to see Kagome smirking smugly. She gave them an impish wave. "Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I forgot to warn you. You should really watch out for the rope…"

They scrambled up, faces screwed up in fury. "You'll pay for that!" Dee Dee 2 screamed in a shrill voice, and they got out their weapons.

A whip formed in each of their mime-ettes hands. Their arms extended back, and they struck.

The whips snapped in lightening speed, and they were true to their aim. Except the spot they hit was empty.

"You gotta be quicker than that…" Kagome taunted from her spot five feet away from her original spot.

The girls scowled but said nothing, moving to strike again.

That was when Buck tried his turn, and rushed at Kagome, grunting harshly as his arm reared back for a punch.

Kagome dodged with ease though, but stumbled slightly when a whip came dangerously close to her face. She glared, "Three against one? Not exactly fair," she huffed out, rolling out of the way of another whip aimed for her arm.

"Yeah, well we ain't known for our fairness girly," Buck bit out, swinging at her once more and blocked it.

"Then why don't I make it fair?" came Souta's voice from behind, giving Kagome the opportunity to focus on the two twins.

Buck whirled around, stance on the defensive at the surprised presence, until he really saw Souta that is. Then he just burst out laughing. "What can a twip like you do? I could knock you out with a flick of my finger!"

Souta's eyes flashed angrily. "You wanna bet on it? I bet I could at least knock you on your fat ass with my pinky," he snarled.

All the humor drained from Buck's face as he scowled. "You're gonna be crying for your Mommy when I get done with you boy. I'm gonna teach you a lesson she shoulda a long time ago…"

Souta froze at the mention of his mother, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're gonna regret saying that…" he said quietly.

And he lunged, roaring with anger.

From her spot, Kagome whipped around at the sound, eyes widening at the sight of her baby brother tackling the man that was more than twice his size and bringing him to the ground hard. She whistled, impressed, "Damn…" and shook her head. _'He's been playing too many of those fighting games…'_ she thought wryly when she saw the two start to wrestle on the ground.

Unfortunately, the distraction proved to swing the twins to the advantage. They swung their whips, and this time actually managed to hit Kagome. As it wrapped its way around her ankles they yanked harshly.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprised as her feet were suddenly yanked out from under her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, but managed to maneuver her body in time so that she landed on her back.

"Looks like you weren't quick enough after all," Dee Dee #2 snipped arrogantly and Kagome glared.

Their giggles were taunting as they pulled her closer. She struggled wildly against her bonds as they dragged her across the floor.

Souta noticed her predicament and his eyes widened. "Kagome?" he shouted, grunting when he had to block Buck's oncoming fist by catching it, and throwing it back.

"I'm good!" Kagome managed too grit out as she tried to figure a way out.

She saw her way out in the form of a mannequin she was passing by. Praying to the Kamis that it wasn't bolted to the ground, she grabbed at it. She breathed out in relief as she felt it give way, and she tensed her muscles, twisting her torso sharply and pulling.

Using her enhanced strength, she took the mannequin and chucked it at the two twins who screamed and ducked out of the way, letting the figurine smash against the wall into little bits, dust flying.

Kagome climbed out, unwrapping her feet quickly and slipping into a defensive pose.

The Dee Dees stood frozen, staring at the broken pieces until their wide, stunned eyes soon swiveled in Kagome's direction.

A little bit a fear and apprehension could be seen pooling in their eyes at her strength, not realizing how far her abilities really went.

Seeing their hesitation, Kagome made her move. She sprinted, seemingly disappearing as she moved. The Dee Dees yelped when Kagome suddenly moved in front of them, who swung her leg in a roundhouse kick that sent them flying in separate directions.

Dee Dee #1 went flying into the stores jewelry collection while Dee Dee #2 landed in a pile of shirts. They didn't move for a moment, but then began to struggle to stand up.

Figuring they were distracted enough at the moment, Kagome turned over to Souta who just got done sucker punching Buck in the gut.

Buck jerked forward, eyes bulging out and spit flying from his mouth from the sheer force behind it. His body shook as he coughed, out of breath.

Souta stepped back from him, pose defensive as he waited for Buck to make a move.

"L-let's get out of here!" Dee Dee #2 shouted, breathless and in pain as she stumbled her way towards her sister to help.

Buck look conflicting, not wanting to admit defeat to someone so young, small, and weak looking. In the end he ducked out. "This ain't over yet, you hear!" he growled harshly as he back away slowly.

Souta snorted, scowling. "Tough words coming from a guy who's running away from a kid half his size that just beat him up," he remarked smartly.

Buck just sneered, "I'll show you, you little shit. You just watch," and he ran out of the store, the two Dee Dees limping behind them.

Souta growled under his breath and took a step forward to follow, but Kagome stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. "The fights over runt," she said softly, words fond.

"He mentioned Mom…" he gritted out quietly, tone lined with rage.

Kagome's eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and sympathy. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You kicked his ass, that's for sure," she told him, nudging him slightly.

When he didn't say anything in response, she moved in front of him, crouching to his level. Her face was serious as she took in his face, marred with a couple of bruises and a shallow cut running across his forehead. She reached out, cupping his cheek as she used her thumb to wipe the dribble of blood from the corner of his lips. "You did good Souta," she told him seriously, her blue eyes locking with his identical ones.

His lips twitched up in a small smile, and a flicker of pride shone in his eyes. "Really?" he asked, voice a tiny bit skeptical.

Kagome rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yes really!" she exclaimed, punching him gently in the shoulder. She sobered at her next words. "You did me proud, and I know Daddy will be bursting at pride at the sight of you all roughed up from your first real fight…" she trailed off, studying him. A soft smile accompanied her next words. "I have no doubt that if Mom saw you right now; she'd be just as proud too."

At those words, his eyes brightened considerably, but he scoffed slightly in disbelief. "We both know Mom hated fighting Kags."

Kagome's lips twitched. "Yeah, that's true. But still, she'd be proud of you, of how you stood your ground and defended these people here…" she looked at him, lips pursing wryly. "Just like how she was proud of Daddy," she told him, and there was no doubt to how heartfelt her words were.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Souta looked at the ground, scuffing at the ground. "Awhh, Sis!" he whined. "Why you gotta go all _mushy_ on me!"

Kagome laughed, pulling him into a one armed hug as she ruffled his hair playfully. "Cause I'm your big sister! It's in my job description!" she teased.

* * *

As soon as Kagome and Souta walked through the door, waving Max off, they heard someone pointedly clearing their throat.

The two looked over to see Bruce standing there, staring at them with his sharp, stern, and not so happy gaze.

Upon seeing his frown, Souta gave a nervous laugh and Kagome looked slightly hesitant.

"What were you two thinking," Bruce began in a low, angry growl. "Taking on Jokerz like that with _no_ back up and _no_ specialized training?" he demanded harshly.

Kagome's temper flared up and she dropped her bags to the floor in anger. Kirara perked up, relieved that her ward's temper was back to normal.

"We had training! Me more so than Twip-" Souta yelled an indignant 'HEY!' to that remark, "-since I was back and forth from shard hunting!"

Bruce scoffed at her. "I saw the tapes on the monitors in the cave. You were rusty," he informed her bluntly. "You should have been at the top of your game Kagome - and what were you doing?" he asked rhetorically. "Standing on the sidelines, letting your friends all do the work in your quest 'to be normal', as you put it when you were here last," he practically sneered that last part.

Kagome's eyes had narrowed into slits by now. "Actually," she interjected with a soft snarl. "Inuyasha didn't use his nose and thought I was a normal human, with no defenses. The insults didn't exactly help my confidence either..." she trailed off shaking with pent up rage, and

Her godfather smirked. "Take that frustration out on the synthoid I upgraded for you two," he ordered abruptly.

Kagome blinked, and froze in shock - so _that_ was what he was up to. Bruce must have realized what had happened in the past and why she blamed herself for it.

Growling under her breath, she snatched up her bags upstairs to her room and changed into a blue sports-tank and black yoga pants and jogging shoes.

On her way down she grabbed her micro-music player and loaded the new files onto the contraption while she took out her anger on the android. She was surprised some of the bands her mom and dad liked when she was growing up, and through their relationship, were still being sold.

The synthoid was half broken apart when, a song by Stone Sour began. The funny thing was, she had just heard it in the mall. She recognized it as one of her dad's favorites, and she hummed the chorus to "Say You'll Haunt me".

For the first time in two days, a genuine smile graced her lips.

She never noticed Terry standing on the stairs.


End file.
